


【文武】愛的鼓勵

by Significantother



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series), History系列, 文武, 武文, 越界
Genre: M/M, 越界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significantother/pseuds/Significantother
Summary: 希望大家能吃肉吃得開心





	1. 【文武】愛的鼓勵 1

最後，還是王振武先跟他告白，不然照著王振文的打算，大概自己會將這個秘密帶到埋葬自己的那片土裡。

 

在天台上演的那一齣後，兩人並肩地走到公車站，靠近的距離有些微妙，不再是前些日子的疏遠，又沒有從前兄弟間的那般親密。王振武是很想牽著王振文的手，不是以哥哥的身分，而是王振文的戀人身分。可是礙於王振文愛害羞的性格⋯唉，一言難盡啊。

 

「振文。」

「嗯？」王振文還是不敢看向王振武的眼睛。

「為什麼你會覺得我有女朋友？」

「啊？⋯哦，就那天你跟一個女孩子走在一起啊⋯」

「你知道她喜歡的是誰嗎？」

「該不會她真的喜歡你吧？」

「她喜歡你。」王振武說這一句的時候，不自覺地走近了王振文一些。

「我就知道⋯蛤？」王振文懵了，瞠目結舌地看著他哥，仿佛他在說的是另一國語言。

「你有看到我跟她再走在一起嗎？」

「⋯」

「所以，你憑空捏造了一個女朋友給我，還是我的情敵⋯」

「我⋯這⋯我誰知道那女的是誰啊，你又沒跟我講⋯」

這個可愛精還越說越委屈了，王振文抓了抓後腦勺。

王振武摸了摸他的卷毛，這樣說「你都不知道自己人氣多高，要吃醋也是我先吃好不好。」

 

 

自打那天起，兩人總算是正式交往了，雖說只是告訴了夏宇豪和他的邱子軒學長，可隊裡的人都知道他們倆的關係不單單只是兄弟那麼簡單而已。

小動作透露出的親密和寵溺更比從前要多得多。比起從前更是毫無顧忌地各種對視，上學盯，午休盯。排球訓練後、毛巾、運動飲料和愛的凝視，一樣都沒少。

 

在排球隊的集訓以後，過沒多久就是高中聯賽了。

志弘高中的排球隊靠著密集訓練和堅強的實力，毫無懸念地成功打進了決賽。經過了預賽和複賽後，球隊裡大家本就緊繃的神經，決賽前一天更是像被拉到極致的橡皮筋一樣。

 

就在決賽的前一晚上，連沒有下場比賽的王振文也跟著睡不著。

 

在整潔的房裡，床上躺著一對睡不著覺的兄弟，倒不是王振文自己跑來蹭床，而是被他哥以緊張到失眠的理由，將其拐騙到自己的床上當抱枕。

這樣子反而更難入眠了⋯

懷裡的溫熱氣息一下下地打在自己胸膛，幸好自己沒有裸睡的習慣，王振武暗暗地想著。

要不然可能這一整夜都睡不了。

「你睡了嗎？」

「還沒。」王振武將他圈得更緊，回答道。

「你也睡不著嗎？」王振文抬頭仰望著王振武的臉，卻只能看到他的下巴。

「嗯，明天就是決賽了。還是有點緊張⋯」

就算是身經百戰的王振武，也會緊張到睡不著？明明在人前還是一副冷靜自若、從容不迫的模樣，怎麼到了自己這兒，這個無堅不摧、萬事都難不倒的王振武，脆弱的樣子就都顯露了出來，這是在求安慰嗎？

 

王振文心下一軟，直往他哥懷裡鑽。

王振武的身體僵了僵「欸⋯」

「嗯？」

「你別⋯別蹭了。」

王振文蹙眉，當場就怒了，欲掙開他的懷抱。

 

老子肯做你抱枕還那麼多廢⋯話⋯⋯

 

王振文突然感覺到膝蓋頂到一個半硬的東西，而且馬上意識到自己也長了那玩意兒。

 

 

轟！！

 

王振文能感覺到自己的臉有多燙，羞郝得紅潮從脖子一路蔓延到耳根。

弟弟熟透了，能吃了，而且動也不敢動。

「你⋯」

「所以叫你別亂蹭。」

王振文將自己漲紅的臉埋在王振武堅實的胸膛裡。

 

這覺沒法兒睡了！！

 

最後的最後，待到懷中傳來綿長均勻的呼吸聲，王振武認命了，輕手輕腳地走去浴室又洗了一個冷水澡。只是一回到床上，王振文感覺到熱源的靠近，就又鑽進王振武懷裡。

 

心裡想：自己親手寵出來的這個習慣，很好，繼續保持。

王振武滿足地圈住對方緩緩地入眠。

 

今天，便是這個故事的開端，高中排球聯賽。

隊裡的人都在賽場外等待著，這些日子以來的練習和揮灑的每一滴汗水；每一刻，都有著它的意義，不管今日的結果如何，他們的熱血高中都沒有遺憾了。

 

王振文坐在隊員那一列，王振武的後面。為了替他哥打氣，他說：要是你贏了這場比賽，我可以答應你一個要求。

‘什麼事都可以？’

‘當然啊。‘

真是爽快呢！

 

啊嘶，這真是作死的一個想法⋯⋯

慶功宴的那一夜，王振文力歇地趴在床上，這樣想。


	2. 【文武】愛的鼓勵 2

男子組冠亞軍賽

 

「第三局，志弘高中對至誠高商，27比29。」

「第四局，30比28。」

"志弘！帥！帥！帥！帥！"

觀眾席一片全是加油打氣的橫額和熱情的呼喊。 

 

「王振武成功攔網。」

 

「前半段的分都OK，沒關係好不好，後面還把分拿回來就好了。留意對面站2號位的……」

 

「這位高二的…3號球員，夏宇豪…這個非常犀利的殺球！志弘又得了一分。」

「這次至誠高商的一次重要的跳發！！！結果！！發球出界！！！」

……

 

嗶——比賽結束！！

 

 

觀眾席向勝利隊伍丟下了彩帶！

「第五局，15比11！！」

「比賽結束！」

 

「志弘高中在今年，107學年度，高中排球聯賽奪下了冠軍，在九場比賽了全勝，九場比賽裡只失了三局！今一屆是志弘高中大收穫的一年啊！前兩屆志弘高中也打進了八強，而且奪得了最佳主攻手…」

志弘高中的球員們和至誠高商的互相敬禮後，在觀眾席前向打氣吶喊的親友們致謝，全體球員興奮的圍著教練，高高地拋起。

 

「真的是不容易，這個⋯在目前就讀志弘高中高二的夏宇豪，是第一年接觸排球運動……」

 

志弘高中奪冠這個消息傳到學校沒多久，賀承恩、夏宇豪那一行人就捧著獎杯回到學校。校長連同一眾教師都來迎接奪冠歸來的隊員們，這讓他們很是受寵若驚。就連平日嚴厲凜然、不苟言笑的曾教官都站了出來讚揚夏宇豪，說對他刮目相看。

 

對此，整個學校都沸騰了。

 

比賽羸了之後的第二天，他們排球隊每個人回到學校走路都帶風啊！學生昨晚得到消息後，許多沒去看比賽的同學都到臉書去找比賽錄像，女同學們無一不被排球隊的一眾小帥哥迷得七暈八素的，眼睛都快要冒出粉紅愛心泡泡來了。

 

可是有人歡喜有人愁啊！

 

王振文自然很為王振武開心，畢竟是高中聯賽，熱愛排球的愛人成績能如此卓然出色，不愧當了這麼多年自己的偶像兼暗戀對象。

 

可是一想到王振武那待人有禮、紳士溫厚的性格，忍不住又是瞪眼又是咬牙切齒的。

 

王振武就像是他的小太陽，溫煦的包容著一切，照亮著每一個角落。但這個專屬於王振文的小太陽，就只能照著自己才對。

 

至於這個，邱子軒就比較沒這樣的煩惱，要知道夏宇豪的偽鋼鐵直男的性格，就只會無意識地撩自己想撩的，其他一律不相干人等都沒好臉色看，不用說撩其他什麼妹子了。

 

 

這一次又是什麼爛理由？找王振武學排球？問功課！？找王振武幫忙搬東西？！！

 

吼！！都是些爛招！

 

看（幹）！又在對著別的女生笑得那麼溫柔！！又放電！！

 

「我⋯還是先走了，家裡有事呢⋯」在校門口被堵的王振武尷尬笑了笑，回應道。

王振武拉著在一旁吃著悶醋的王振文頭也不回地走了，剛才他多次用求救地眼神看著他弟，可是都沒回應，只換來了一張「我在吃醋但我不能讓你知道我在吃醋」的傲嬌臉。

 

「振文，我的獎勵呢？」

 

「⋯」我沒拍死你就很好了還敢討福利？！

 

 

何中中老師為了掌勵這一群特訓了這麼久的小朋友，拍了拍胸口：慶功宴，我買單！可以攜伴參加。

 

「呼！！！中中老師！！！」

 

「如此美麗的臉蛋，還有著這麼美麗動人的心！！」

 

「中中老師！！萬歲！！」

 

更讓他們興奮的是，何中中老師為了讓他們玩得盡興，她就把慶功宴活動全留給了她的學生們，自己則是美滋滋地跟學長約會去了。

 

「雖然說讓你們玩得開心一點，也別玩得太瘋啊！尤其是你！賀承恩！」何中中用愛的小手手指著他們的鼻頭叮嚀著。

 

「當然啊！我們作為一個學生，就該盡學生的本份⋯balabala....」

 

屁勒！玩得最瘋就是他了。

 

同學們收到了消息排球隊明天會舉辦慶功宴後，四處打聽怎麼混進去。到排球隊的社辦找到正在熱烈商議著到哪兒玩去的一群男生，在走廊外就能聽見那群瘋子的吵鬧聲。

 

「酒吧不行啦！你們成年了嗎？」邱子軒作為一個學長來說，還是十分可靠的，雖然他的發言總是換來倒采聲。

 

「那唱完KTV就乖乖回家喔！軒～別～」

 

「你你⋯閃開！」護犢子的來了，夏宇豪一把揮開黏在邱子軒身上的隊長。

 

「那這樣，去Ktv之後去外面買點東西吃再續攤。」陳家均建議道。

 

李俊喆也附議「對啊！反正第二天又不用上課。」

 

「不好意思…」好幾個高一的女生站在排球隊社辦門口，聲音嬌聲細語地道。

 

「哎喲…妹子欸，妳們找誰？」

 

「你說啦！你去…」

 

「不要啦你去說啦…」幾個女孩推交頭接耳、互相推搡著。

 

「請問有事嗎？」邱子軒發話了。

 

「學長…我…我們是一年三班的，就是…就是聽說你們要辦慶生會，所以想問一下可不可以讓我們也參加啊？…」女同學一臉期待，兩眼發光地等待學長的回答。

 

「蛤…？可是這是我們的社內活動，可能不太方…」

 

「學長！別啊！！！」除了夏宇豪他們，幾乎全數的在場雄性動物都異口同聲地大喊。

 

「沒關係的啦，人多才好玩啊！！你們說是不是？！」

 

「對啊！！學長！沒關係的！」眾人的眼睛就像突發性抽筋似的，不斷向邱子軒打著眼色。


	3. 【文武】愛的鼓勵 3

慶功宴辦在星期五的晚上，一眾人放學後直接一大群人坐車到KTV，進了一個大包廂裡，王振文和王振武卻沒有跟上，到達的時侯包廂裡已經塞滿了人，認識的不認識的…這群雄性荷爾蒙炸裂的人呦……

 

「終於到了啊？」

 

「我說你們兩兄弟也不用黏這麼緊吧？遲到都一起…」賀承恩連麥克風都沒放下，饒富興味地調侃道。

 

 

心振文在心裡吐槽：會遲到還不是因為王振武，趁著社辦沒人，他還在換衣服的時侯突然說發情就發情，按著自己就是一頓親…自己還嚇到差點牙齒就咬到他的舌尖…

 

王振武都已經習慣了這群人的揶揄，可是王振文因為心裡真有鬼，總是被調笑得臉通紅。

 

「閉嘴啦！」

 

陳家均不知在哪鑽出來，手裡還拿著啤酒擋住他們的去路。

 

「欸欸欸…先別坐下，遲到，是不是該罰！」

 

「是！！」

 

「罰多少？」

 

「罰三杯！！！！」

 

「喝！喝！喝！」眾人都開始起哄了。

 

王振武把王振文護在身後，爽快地說道「好…喝就喝。」

 

「欸，我自己喝啦…」

 

「不用，我幫你喝。」

 

「我可以啦…」

 

雖然王振文不想他哥喝那麼多，可是護弟心切的王振武還是一口氣灌了好幾杯。

 

 

喝完王振武就被那群愛鬧的人擠到中間去，和另一個奪冠的大功臣——夏宇豪坐在一起。固然比賽是靠著大家努力以赴和認真換來的，不過王振武和夏宇豪兩個人是志弘的致勝關鍵，這也是不能否認的事實。

 

由於王振武已經十八了，啤酒的話喝點也沒關係，然而王振武並沒有喝多少。倒是未成年的王振文一直被隊裡的人灌個不停，這都是一群什麼人哪…

 

 

王振武雖然有一搭沒一搭地回應著周邊的人，可是顯然心思和目光都放在他弟身上。見到王振文被灌下了第二杯後，就已經忍不住擠出去，替他弟抱怨了一句。

 

「他又沒有下場打，你們灌他幹嘛啦？」

 

「啊誰叫你都不喝，只好灌你弟啊。」賀承恩又抓著麥克風回答他。

 

「學長，你不是說自己是心地純淨善良的高中生嗎？」夏宇豪力挺兄弟。

 

「我都是被你們三個給帶壞的！！我已經不是當初的那個天真無邪又可愛的高中生了…」

賀承恩咬著自己的衣領，一整個怨婦的氣質都被帶出來了，真不知道他是怎麼追到小小學姐的。

 

「愛拚才會贏，什麼鬼！」

 

李俊喆一把搶到了江勁揚手上的麥克風，喊道。

「我的我的！」

 

「糟老頭啊你！」

 

「你才糟老頭，你全家都糟老頭！」

 

 

王振武和他弟坐到旁邊，剛才王振文被賀承恩灌了好幾杯，因為他很少喝酒，所以王振武也不太清楚他的酒量。

 

可王振文看起來也沒事，臉不紅，眼神毫無絲毫呆滯反而炯炯有神，甚至有點明亮得過頭了。

 

「你沒事吧？」王振武溫柔的嗓音在他耳邊響起。

 

「我沒事啊！」閃耀的眼睛眨啊眨，眼神跟國中的時侯總愛黏著自己的那個小不點一模一樣。王振文安心地將頭靠在王振武的肩上，看著播放歌曲的大屏幕。王振武就著他的姿勢，把人環在懷裡，輕輕地吹了吹他的耳朵。

 

早就在一旁暗中觀察著男神動態的女孩們，都被這一幕給融化了。

 

「欸學弟，你不唱嗎？點歌啊！」

 

何小小按住了他的傻男友，默默地在隨身攜帶的小本子裡畫畫寫寫。


	4. 【文武】愛的鼓勵 4

儘管王振文算是半個叛逆少年，可是也鮮有唱酒，啤的也很少。他喂了兩杯而已，感官卻像是被放大了好幾倍，他會因為王振武對自己的每個親暱的小動作，整個人飄飄然，卻又像被浸泡在蜂蜜裡那般甜蜜。

忽而眼角瞥見坐在右側的幾個女孩子，唱歌不好好唱，還一直盯著他們這邊，被他瞧見了還交頭接耳地不知道在議論什麼。

最後得出一個結論：都是要跟他拾王振武的！

 

夏宇豪上完廁所回到包廂的時候，見王振文閉著眼躺在王振武大腿上，王振武輕柔的手還在撫弄著他弟的頭髮。  
「欸，振武，振文是不是睡了啊？」  
「我沒睡啊！我很精神！」

王振文很清楚若是自己喝倒了，王振武一定會只顧著照顧自己，先行領著他回家，雖然他們也出來沒多久而已。

王振文一下子撐著沙發彈坐了起來，稍微挪動身子貼動著王振武，過份間亮的雙眸還眨巴了幾下，像是要宣告眾人他沒有喝醉似的。  
賀承恩一手拿了兩罐，放到桌上「來來來！精神就多喝點！」  
「學長，他才十七而已.」王振武護著弟弟，連忙替他擋下來。

王振文異常興奮地回道「我可以！給我給我！！」

「你看，他說他可以，要不然你們兩個一起喝。」  
「賀承恩你就別老欺負他們了。」邱子軒笑著說道。  
「我哪有？冤枉啊軒！！」  
「要是他們都喝醉了，兩個醉醺醺地怎麼回家，他們家現在都沒人，你要一個扛兩個嗎？」

夏宇豪專業挺兄弟十七年！

邱子軒啜了一小口果汁，關心地問道「他們爸媽不在台灣嗎？」

「聽說好像旅遊去了吧。」  
「我又沒灌多少， 啊不然學弟！你來替他們喝，不是兄弟感情很好，喝！！！」  


(正在施工復元備份....)


	5. 【文武】愛的鼓勵 5

「我只是想對你這樣做而已。」

他要怎麼回答啊？

王振文緊抱住那個人，說道「我也喜歡你。」

剛剛的那番告白令他本就泛紅的臉頰更像被熊火燒起來了，熱得不像話。

王振武難忍住吻他的慾望，唇又覆上去了，輕舔著，鼻腔裡全是淡淡香草奶香，香氣或許也是記憶的一種，深刻在腦海裡的這個人的印象。

他發現自己似乎對振文的雙唇不知厭倦，總是渴求著對方熱切的回應。兩人之間的熱吻仿佛將血液都沸騰了起來，他甚至恨不得把人拴在身邊，不讓其他人有靠近的機會，只能被他一人守著。

王振武的唇在他的喉結處流連，惹得王振文硬是壓抑住的呻吟都忍不住洩露出聲。

王振文從來不知這個人這麼會撩，這些技倆又是打哪兒學來的？！

還在沉醉在思考中的他對於王振武在他的頸上留下了好幾個大大小小、紅紅紫紫的印子毫無察覺，是標記，也是宣告。

 

王振武的手攥著他的堅硬，因長年運動結下不少老繭的手心，在每每略帶力度的磨擦，下身累積的強烈快感蔓延四肢百骸，就快要讓他崩潰了。

在他爆發的那一刻，腦裡一片空白了十來秒。

王振文喘噓噓地將腦袋埋在王振武的頸邊，意識開始回籠。

 

這是一場夢嗎？

他清楚地記得在自己的夢中，王振武也曾對他這樣做。

他的溫柔、表情、甚至氣息都跟夢裡一模一樣。

這真的是讓他幸福到如此不像話的現寊嗎？怎麼一點真實感都沒有呢？

 

是的，在他的夢裡，不只是主動親過王振武而已。  
他們做了更過火的事，在夢裡。

只是那個時候的王振文，滿載感情的心總是像流沙似的，看起來堅固，卻隨時都會因為王振武的一個無心的動作或行為，就立即崩塌。讓他找不著盡頭地往下陷；越是急著從對他的感覺逃出來，卻陷得愈深。

 

王振武猝不及防地被王振文一個轉身壓在身下，他坐了起來，雙腳跨在他的大腿上，可是隔著內褲感受到對方的滾燙頂著他的臀，還是害羞得紅了臉頰。

「你還是…」

「要是你還沒準備好，我可以等你。」

「你就不急的嗎？」

王振文摟著王振武赤裸的肩，用額頭頂著對方。

 

怎麼不急？！都快急瘋了！！

「我只是怕你沒準備好，我怕你會後悔今天你跟…」

「可是我這輩子都不會後悔。」

王振武的慎重個性和考慮他都能理解，他們的路還很長，面對的事情也有許多。

誰又能擔保未來發生的事情？

可是心底就是有一把聲音告訴他，只要有這個人在他身邊，心裡就踏實了，他能有勇氣去承受。不論是別人的蜚短流長，或是家人的不理解，能牽住他的手，就都可以挺過去，因為他要的從來就只是那個人而已。

他能獨自在裡悄悄地愛了四年，他就敢一直愛下去。

王振文的目光放在他的雙唇上，主動地輕吻在王振武的嘴角。

這樣的他，又如何能讓自己按捺得下去？

王振武印下一個近乎膜拜的吻在他額角的疤痕上。

「我不會再讓別人傷到你，相信我。」

耳邊傳來有些沙啞的嗓音向他承諾著，情人間纏綿的呢喃讓人不禁一縮，微微的顫慄透露著緊張又帶點興奮的心情。

王振武輕咬了一下他的下唇，一路從下巴吻到他的胸前，留了幾個暗紅色的小草莓。被啃完又吮的感覺讓王振文有種被他哥一口一口吃進肚子的錯覺，或許會連骨頭都不剩的那種錯覺。他害羞地咬住食指關節，蹙緊了眉不敢喊出聲來，抬著頭有些困難地吐息。

王振文的身材不像他哥那般好，自打小時候就體弱，算不上多病可就是體力上稍顯不濟，更別說運動。雖然在王振武眼裡，弟弟平坦的小腹或是比自己矮了半個頭的身高，還是其他的一切，都可愛得不行。

「要是不舒服一定要告訴我。」

「我知道。」

 

王振武的指尖在碰觸到敏感的穴口，王振文整個人忍不住地抖了一下。那個地方對他而言也算是半個陌生的地帶，即使是以前靠著幻想王振武來發洩慾望，也從來都靠前面而已…

如今他的幻想對象正在一點一點地攻佔從未被開發過的脆弱，一邊用唇舌挑逗著胸前的兩點，一邊又用手按壓他的後庭。

可他萬萬沒想到的是，王振武這個乖寶寶床頭居然會有潤滑劑這種東西，在他震驚的同時能感受得到那濕濕滑滑的手指前端以極為緩慢的速度在他體內探去。

王振武怕會弄疼傷害到王振文，動作保持著輕柔的力度，小心翼翼的替他擴張。

 

「啊嗚…！！」王振文猛地一抖，快感移擊得突然，牙齒沒頂住關節，一聲輕吟在微張的嘴裡洩露出聲。

王振武摟抱住他的姿態給了他聽得一清二楚的機會，胯下頓時又硬上幾分。

「你到底…到底要用多久？」他是在逗他玩嗎？明知他"難受"，還一直故意去戳弄那個地方。

王振文前方鈴口不斷滲出前液，身體顫抖個不停。

「你第一次我旬你會痛。」王振武又是吸又是咬那紅得發燙的耳垂。

「你就是…故意想糗我…」

王振武趁他看不見的咧嘴偷笑，抽出了幾根手指，換上自己忍耐了老半天的堅硬在穴口外。

「那我來嘍。」

「閉嘴。」王振文羞憤地摀住他的嘴。

 

王振武非常緩慢地把自己粗厭挺進去，到了一半的時候，緊窄的甬道根本就連進去多一分都很困難，王振文強忍住不適感，緊緊地擁住了他的肩背，疼痛感令他呼吸紊亂急促。

「很痛嗎？」

「不…你不要管我，我沒事…」

「要是痛的話我們停下來好不好？」王振武很是心疼，撫了撫他的頭髮安撫著。

「不！不用！我可以…你先不要出去…」他的雙腿扣住了王振武的腰際，不讓他退出來，可這一動反扯疼了自己，狠抽一口氣。

「好好好…你先放鬆，你這樣會很疼…」

「我…我盡量。」

 

被侵入的撕裂感減輕到一定程度，王振文已經沒那麼難受了，雖仍是因為異物感而不適，他鬆開了緊緊抱住的王振武。

他瞧見對方額角泌出細密的汗珠，突然想調皮一下，在王振武耳垂咬了一下。

萬萬沒想到，這傷敵一千，果真自損八百。

王振武因著那一下輕咬，終於解放強忍許久的慾望，克全地把自己送進去。

 

「嗚哇…啊…！！」王振文拔高的呻吟讓人聽了興奮不已。

王振武的火熱在他體內搗弄抽插，手經過每一處都種燃著火苗，扶著身上人酸軟的腰間，光是被填滿的空虛感便讓他渾身發顫。

王振文找著了他的唇，輕啄了幾下，將自己完完整整地交到對方的手上。王振武一邊按住了王振文的後腦勺，吻得深入，一邊頂弄著兩人緊密結合的那處。

從未經歷過情事的兩人都因為彼此帶給自己的快感而激動不已，身體就似是為對方而生的契合，每次深入都在磨擦著王振文酸麻的一處，王振文的前腹亦被前液打濕一片。

「不…不行…你慢一點…你慢嗚…慢…」

糾纏在一起的兩人沒能忍多久，在最後的移刺直達高潮。王振文射出來的那刻同時，體內被灌滿的感受讓他像是失重似的，急忙地如同抓住浮木般，指甲陷進王振武的背上。

 

兩人曖昧的喘息聲傳滿了整個房間，王振文失了力氣，癱軟在他的懷裡。王振武帶著極其滿足的心情緊了緊圈住王振文的雙臂，留在他體內並未離開。

過了一會兒，兩人相貼的地方黏滑的觸感，

「不然我們先去洗個澡好嗎？」王振武想替他清理乾淨。

「就這樣待一會兒。」王振文的額頭頂著王振武的肩膀，疲累讓他的聲音軟軟糯糯的，聽得心都跟著軟下去了。

「好。」  



	6. 【文武】愛的鼓勵 6

王振武只好就著這個姿勢抱著他到浴室，走路的時候抱著懷裡的人難免一顛一顛的，

刺激得在王振文體內的東西又開始不安分地脹硬起來。

 

王振武卻不管不顧地攬住他坐在浴缸裡，仿如仍在他體內持續脹大的堅硬不是他  
的東西，就這樣放著溫水直到沒過兩人的腰。

 

「你...怎麼又...」王振文依舊跨坐在他身上，禁不住顫抖著輕捶了他的背一下。

 

「我控制不了。」王振武在他看不來的地方，臉上也浮出可疑的紅暈。

 

他不知道王振武也忍得夠久了，從兩個人在一起的第一天開始，王振文時不時  
就會偷跑到他房間裡睡，趁著爸媽都睡下了，兩個人放肆地盡情在被窩裡接吻  
親昵，雖然也只是點到為止，可每次都是王振武趁王振文睡下的時候去廁所自  
己解決。

 

「對不起，我知道你第一次不應該讓你這麼累的。」

 

「可是我控制不了，想再一次...」

 

明明是自己不讓他離開，又怎麼會責怪他？

 

反而是他在暗自竊喜著王振武對自己的身體也是同樣的有著相同的慾望。

 

其實他又何嘗不想跟王振武做這件事，這兩人都正值血氣方剛的年紀，  
更別說一直以前，自己也只能幻想著王振武去發洩自己的慾望。王振武  
現在對他所做的，對於前些日子的王振文而言根本就是奢望。

 

現在他才終於可以真正地被這個人擁抱著。

 

王振武願意等到他準備好的那一天，可是他卻偷偷地在心裡著急著讓  
王振武完完全全地接受王振文，不是以弟弟的身分，而是作為一個同性的愛人。

 

 

王振武的隱忍是愛，王振文的著急也是愛。

 

「那是我答應你的...你想再一次就...」王振文攀在他肩上的手臂收緊，  
聲音卻越來越小，可是王振武卻聽到了重點。

 

「我會小心一點的，你要是不舒服的記得要說喔。」王振武滿臉全寫著  
溫柔二字，語氣也是輕柔地像風一般，噴灑在耳根上的溫熱呼吸，讓王振文全身  
泛紅得像過敏一般，無法消退。

 

王振武將王振文轉過身去，讓他背靠著自己，緩慢地在王振文體內再次抽送著，  
淺進淺出，卻每每都稍稍碾磨到將王振文刺激得受不了的那一點，就退出去。

 

「你別，你等一下...你別總是亂弄...我那裡......嗚哇...」

 

這一次他想準確的找到能剛才讓他弟舒服的那個地方。

 

「不舒服嗎？那我換個地方？」

 

「你別亂來...啊...！...」王振文的瞳孔放大，搗得他喉嚨直接發不出聲來，  
被頂的那一點正正是王振武要尋找。

 

王振文堪堪能咬著下唇不讓淫穢的喊聲給叫出來，沒料到王振武的指腹卻故意按住他的下唇  
，呻吟聲也洩漏在輕張的唇間。

 

「喊出來也沒關係...」

 

「嗯...你不要頂裡面，...我真的...我不行...」

 

王振武從後面環住的手，開始在他胸前一陣撫慰著，另一隻則握住了前方的硬挺  
來回磨擦刺激著，引來了更加失控的呻吟聲。

 

「哥！...我真的不行了，我啊...振武...啊」

 

王振文口中的每一個對他的稱呼，都是在火上澆油，求饒——只會讓慾火燒得更燎盛。

 

王振文輕咬著唇，沒能忍住釋放在他在手上，胸口因爲急促的喘息而劇烈起伏。

 

王振武環著他的腰，王振文的體內因高潮而收縮壓迫著頂弄著的慾望，  
隨著一聲悶吼也射在他裡面。

 

浴室裏的環境讓兩人的喘氣聲放一了好幾倍，泛紅著的兩副身軀互相依偎著，  
王振文覺得自己的力氣像是被抽光了，頭也順著往後靠在他哥的肩上。

 

經過一場算不上太激烈的運動後，王振武在替王振文清理乾淨激情過後  
痕跡的同時，雙手在用著恰到好處的力度在幫王振文稍微按摩一下，只  
希望不會令隔日的弟弟身體酸痛得過於難受。

 

王振文就恣意地閉著眼享受他的寵愛就好了。

 

替兩人都吹乾頭髮後，王振武將趴在他身上的王振文抱起來轉移到床上，  
替兩人都蓋好了被子，把人緊緊地圈著。

滿腦都想的都是：終於，弟弟完全都屬於自己的了。

 

心中的滿足感和幸福，更是不言而喻。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

次日的清晨，王振文在床上輾轉醒來，睜開眼見到的就是攬住自己的人凸起的喉結，  
抬頭看到王振武乖巧的睡顏，就如他的性格同出一轍，只多了一分他的年齡該有的稚氣。

 

王振武是王振文的哥哥，任性、孩子氣也早在綁架事件的發生後徹底消失殆盡，  
他嚴格要求地自己當哥哥就要有兄長的樣子。

 

可是當王振文看見這張睡臉時，反差的感覺又讓心裡產生了一種莫名的滿足。

 

渾身的酸疼不但沒有把這難得清早起床的好心情給破壞殆盡，反之，心情愉悅得很。

後面傳來的疼痛感更在提醒著他昨夜的一場如夢般的香艷場面，在他懷裡偷笑的  
同時又羞澀地紅了臉。

 

他舒展的眉宇間透露出百分百的安心，他突然想知道王振武在夢見怎麼樣的光景  
，為何就連唇角都帶著一抹笑？

 

王振武倏忽睜開眼，問道「醒了嗎？」

 

「你醒了喔？醒了又不講，很賤欸。」

 

「我聽到你偷笑，在笑什麼？」

 

「笑你傻啊⋯」

 

「好好好⋯我傻我傻。差不多該起床了吧。」

 

「周末我才不要那麼早就起來，再抱一會兒。腰好酸喔⋯」

王振文撒嬌的聲音因為臉埋在了他胸口上變得模糊不清。

 

話都還沒說完，後腰就傳來一陣漸進和緩的力道在按壓著。

 

「會很不舒服嗎？」

 

「還⋯還好⋯我說你怎麼什麼都會啊？」

 

 

王振武能看得見他眼底的崇拜，微笑地在愛人額上印了一個疼惜的吻。

 

「這樣不好嗎？我可以照顧好你。」把人寵上了天，讓你除了我以外就再不能選擇別人了。

 

「不是不好，就是⋯」他的無所不能和溫柔屬性會引來許多其他人的覬覦，  
他實在不怎麼喜歡這種隨時隨地都要防範著愛人被搶走的危機感。

 

「就是什麼？」

 

「算了算了。」

 

管它的，只要他自己知道，王振武是愛的人是王振文就好了。

 

 

「哥，抱緊一點。」

 

王振武沒有回答，默默收緊了手臂。

 

 

\---------------------END-------------------


End file.
